Life Afterwards
by LifetimeTwilightLov
Summary: A story that comes after I, Jedi. I wrote it just 'cuz I'm bored.Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.


Life Afterwards

Told in the view of Corran Horn after _I, Jedi_.

After Mirax had told her father that we weren't going to name our first child after him, there was no problem, yet, I had been taking on the line of being a Jedi, Mirax was getting used to all the things that I learned in the short time period that I was training as I Jedi, I guess you could say the newer partme. We were sitting in the main room of our apartment, and were telling each other what had happened while we were arguing about whether or not we were going to have children.

I was the one to give in, after three months since I had found her; we found out that she was pregnant. I was kind of surprised; I guess I wasn't entirely ready for the surprise. After a while it was time for the baby to come, I was thinking of what we where going to name it, when I heard the soft sound of a new born baby crying. I ran into the room, to see my beautiful wife holding a gorgeous baby, my little boy. I told Mirax that we were going to findthe name right away. I had thought of a few names, but the right one had not come to me yet. Mirax told me that I could pick the name out, I thought as hard as I could and thought of all the people I could that I honored. Finally, I thought, as I came to the perfect name. I told Mirax that we where going to name the baby Luke, after Luke Skywalker. Since Mirax had met Luke and found that he was a good man and found a liking to him, we agreed on the name. Luke Horn.

After Mirax got out of the med center, we went home to adore our baby boy. As we where headed toward the apartment, but unfortunately we had a run in with a man that was not so happy after hearing what we had named our child. Booster, Mirax's father, I was not ready for another run in with him, the last one I came out bruised and battered. Booster did not look like he was going to give us a, congratulation, instead it looked like he was about to kill his own daughter for not naming our first child after him. There was rage in his eyes. I did not think that he would be this upset. There really was no reason too be.

I was going to tell him that we will name a child after him, but Mirax spoke first.

"It is our child, why should you care about what we name them?" Mirax was going to get it. I was ready to jump in front of her just to take the beating, but when I tried she pushed me away.

Booster was going to kill her, I knew that much. "I think that since you are my daughter, I should name the children you have. There is a lesson you did not learn when you where a child. I have all the authority over you, I am your father." Booster sounded like he was trying to keep it in, but wasn't trying very hard.

Mirax was the bravest person I had ever seen she told her own father, that there was another man watching out for her and a man that has protected her better than Booster ever has. I thought that Booster was going to back hand her, but there was a long silence and then Booster started to laugh.

"Talking like this Corran, are you, next thing you know the one that protects you so well, will end upbetraying you. Always happens in the love stories." Booster said in a way that brought a chill to my spine.

Mirax said to move out of the way and to get off of her for not naming HER children after him. I thought that she was going to sit there and give Booster more time to insult her, but she wisely turned and left. Booster had yelled many things behind her back, but Mirax seemed not to notice.

Once we got home the baby was asleep and Mirax said that she was going to lay, down for a while. While they where asleep, I was in the main room meditating, when I heard a cry from the room where Mirax was I ran to her, but it seemed that I was just imagining things, she was sleeping soundly and Luke, my little Luke, was sitting quietly watching his mother sleep.

I took him up in my hands. The small form was in the cradle of my arms. I looked at him and smiled. I was experiencing things that I had never felt, I was ready to put him back down with his mother, when he looked at me and I don't know the look on his face, but I know that it was something good.

Holding a child of my own for one ofthe first time was something strange and new. There was only the sound of our breathing and the quiet sound of when he moved. I was holding him as thoughhe was going to get pulled away from me. I was not going to let this boy get hurt as Mirax was. I walked into the main room again and I felt as if I could sit there and stareforever, when there was a knock on my door.

As I got up to answer it I heard Mirax stir, hoping that she was still asleep, I wanted her to get as much sleep as she could. I answered the door. Luke Skywalker was there. I welcomed him and opened the door gesturing him in. As I led him into the main room to sit down and talk, Luke was looking at little Luke and was smiling.

When we got into the main room, I told Luke to sit down. There he was smiling at my little Luke. I told him that I have something important to talk about. Luke sat down and looked at me as though he was trying to read my mind.

I sat down across from him and began to speak.

I asked him what he would think to have someone named after him. He actually looked surprised. I told him that it was nothing to serious, but I need a completely truthful answer, not that I know Luke to lie.

Luke looked at me in a strange way. "I would not be unhappy, but not entirely happy unlessthe personthat was named after me was born to honorable people,but I'm not sure that anyone would name their child after me."

I looked at him and I said, "I think that you should answer that question again after I told him the big news." I told him that my child's name was Luke, named after him. He looked like he was going to cry, but he seemed happy.

I was telling him why we had named him that, when Mirax came out of the bedroom and asked where the baby was. I showed her and told her to come and finish the conversation with us. Mirax, Luke, little Luke, and me were all happy. Happiness was a hard thing to find during the days of the Empire, but today, now I am going to make my wife, my child, my friend, and my galaxy as happy as I can, but I while I am searching for this happiness, I will need all the love and friendship that I have. I am ready to face the galaxy, I am ready to protect my family, and I am ready to face all the hardships and troubles this galaxy has in plain for me, but there will be no succeeding without first failing.

I hope you liked it. I was going to write a really long story, but unfortunately my older brother Joe-Zach is yelling in my ear 'cause I won't get off the computer. I will probably write another chapter and give it a little more depth, as my language teacher would put it. By the way I hate my English teacher, she talks about the stupidest stuff like a author that died a thousand years ago and how he was the most boring author ever, and she always repeats herself, it gets really annoying, one time the day the essay was due she called me and told me for the first time about the essay, then she took off 50 of my grade for turning it in late, anyway, back to what I was saying I was really bored and wanted to do something on the computer, so I wrote this story and am hoping you like it.


End file.
